Maybe we do have a chance
by x14xERIKAx14x
Summary: Derek and Casey start a bet. Casey thinks she can get a guy by the end of the week. Derek doesn't. Soon Casey finds a person she likes, but wait... what about a TV show? Dasey
1. The typical fights

Okay. Wow, look at this! I made a Derek/Casey fan fiction! I feel like I can do anything now! (but write a fan fiction about Lily and Oliver dating :P)

Onward with the story!

Chapter one: The typical fights

"Derek!" Casey screamed in her usual "I'm annoyed with Derek" tone. Derek smirked at Casey.

"Derek!" Derek mimicked. "You are so typical, Case. I bet you couldn't even get that date for the prom next month. Sure you got the dress, but no date!" Derek laughed at Casey. Oh, sure Derek doesn't have a date for the prom either, but he's a last minute guy, especially since the guys don't have to ask the girls on the dates. Girls could ask the guys this time and the other way around.

Casey frowned. "I bet you I can get a date with a guy in a week!" she said, crossing her arms, trying to look tough. Of course she was, but that doesn't mean she should look like she was weak at this point.

Derek laughed at the girl eating cereal in front of him. "You're kidding, right?" When Derek saw the serious face on Casey, he laughed again. "Fine, if you can't find a date in a week you have to do my laundry for a month."

"And if I do find a date in a week…?" said Casey, wanting Derek to tell her his consequences.

"I will go out with Stinky Stacey for a week." he muttered under his breath.

"Stinky Stacey! You really do think I can't find a date within a week!" Casey exclaimed, holding back the laugh that almost came out. Stinky Stacey is a girl from High school. She just moved here, but boy does she stink. Stacey always stink. She never wears perfume, deodorant, etc. She only wears two pair of clothes every week. A black shirt and regular jeans on Mondays and Thursdays and A blue shirt and gray (originally white) capris on Tuesdays, Wednesday, and Fridays.

Nora came in from the living room and raised an eye brow at Casey and Derek. "Get going to school. It's Casey's turn to drive the car," she said and shook her head.

Derek was stuffing his face with KIX cereal from Casey's bowl and Casey was laughing hysterically, not even knowing Derek was eating her cereal. Soon, Derek stopped and wiped his face with his coat sleeve and Casey stood up, wiping the tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Come on, Derek. I'm driving and if you don't get out in time I'll leave with out you," Casey said with a sudden change of moods. Laughing to serious. Wow. Weird…

Derek nodded and ran out the door, grabbing his backpack the way out. He already had his coat on before he talked to Casey. Casey groaned and followed Derek to the car, grabbing her backpack on the way out also. Of course Casey was annoyed with Derek and Derek always annoyed Casey, but they thought it was pretty fun. Especially the pay back or annoying the other person.

Casey opened the door to her and Derek's car. It was a white car and it didn't tell what it was. Nora and George bought it from a guy whom they never told Derek or Casey it was. It was weird that the car didn't have a name, but Derek and Casey both shrugged it off.

Sitting down on the driver's seat and starting the car up after putting on her seatbelt, she watched Derek stare at her. Casey raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?" Derek shook his head and pointed to Nora and George laughing hysterically in the window. Derek and Casey both being confused, shook it off and Casey began driving to school.

**Oh. Wow. I actually started to write a Dasey story. I never really thought I could do this, but I have this really good idea for Derek and Casey. I can't wait till I finish this cool story of awesomeness I think. Review please!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	2. The Rumor

**Okay. I haven't said this yet, but I DON'T own any of the Life with Derek characters. I did make this plot up though. Yuppee. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter Two: The Rumor**

"Casey! Wait up!" yelled Derek, running towards Casey. They were walking to the doors of their school. It was 7:15 now and school started at 7:30. Casey liked being early so she could talk to Paul and Emily before school started.

"Fine, Derek!" Casey said and stopped where she was so that Derek could catch up with her. Finally, when Derek caught up, Casey began to walk again with a fast pace so that she could get to her locker and put her things she didn't need away.

Derek breathed in a started to walk fast to walk with Casey. "Casey, I told you to wait up, not walk faster after I catch up with you." Casey just ignored him and walked into school. She opened her book bag and put her books in her locker that she didn't need and kept the ones she needed on the top of her locker so when she started school, she would just open her locker and get her stuff.

Derek watched Casey as she shut her locker gently and looked at him. "What?" she asked Derek. Derek just shrugged.

"Don't forget you need to find a guy in a week. I say you try one of the losers that wear geeky clothes." Derek said and turned to look for a girl that he was going to ask out for dinner tonight. Surprisingly, Derek hasn't had a date for two weeks for some strange, odd reason. Everybody was guessing that Casey and him were going out for a while, but that wasn't true. They got that rumor over with when they knew step-siblings couldn't go out.

Casey rolled her eyes. She already knew that. She's been trying to look for a guy that looked perfect for her, but most of them already had a date for the prom.

Searching everywhere, she found the one guy that looked perfect for her. His name was Frank Sizemore and he was a last minute guy also. He was pretty cool, but especially smart and wore glasses that made him look better than he actually looked. He had dark brownish-black hair with tan skin.

"Hey, Frank?" Casey said, trying to look pretty. Not that she wasn't, but she had to make sure.

"Huh?" asked Frank, wondering why Casey the Klutz was talking to him.

"Do you have a da-" Casey began.

"Yes." was all Frank said before he walked away from Casey. Of course he thought that Casey was pretty but he didn't want to go out with someone Derek likes. WHAT A SECOND! Yes, he didn't want to go out with a girl Derek LIKES. I will repeat that one more time. He didn't want to go out with a girl that Derek likes. Not that Derek really liked Casey, but Frank obviously thought so. So did most of the guys. Except one. Sam. He knew that Derek didn't like Casey. Or at least he thought so. He hoped so too because Sam was going to ask Casey to the prom on Tuesday. Tuesday meaning tomorrow. Tomorrow was Tuesday and today was Monday. (just to make sure you realized that.)

Casey frowned and went to look for Emily. She usually came to school ten minutes earlier and Casey and Emily would always talk. The past couple of weeks all they have been talking about was the Prom and how it was going to be here in a month and that it was exactly 27 more days until the Prom and stuff they that. Emily was asked to the Prom already by Jeremy, but she declined, hoping Derek would ask her to the Prom. She knew that Casey could find a way for Derek to ask her.

"Emily!" Casey said enthusiastically as she saw Emily close her locker door.

"Hey Case. Did Derek say anything about asking anybody to the Prom today?" she asked Casey with a wide grin spread on her face.

Casey thought for a few and then nodded. "Yeah, kind of. Derek bet that I couldn't get a date for the prom in a week and if I do get a prom date, he'll have to go out with Stinky Stacey." Casey stated and nodded again.

Emily's grin turned into a frown. "He must really think you can't get a date. I bet Stinky Stacey could find someone to go out with for the Prom before…" Emily finally realized what she was saying and covered her mouth. She was about to say that one rumor that everybody thought was false, but looked like it was true. Emily was going to say that Stinky Stacey could find someone to go out with for the Prom before Derek let's Casey go out with another guy besides him. But knowing Casey, Emily knew she couldn't just say that before she said it in a calm, slow fashion.

**Oh, wow. That seemed short. Next time I'll make the chapter longer. I promise. -pinky promises everybody that reads this story- okay okay thx for reading! Can you pretty pwetty please review? thanks if you do!!! just don't make it tooooo harsh :( thx! .**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	3. Will you be my date?

**Wow. I was like really spaced out yesterday when I wrote that last chapter. "Tomorrow was Tuesday and today is Monday." ha I am so weird. I guess I was just typing like type for fun weird. That doesn't make sense.**

**I so seriously had a two hour delay today and I wrote this in the two hours I had. (I might of taken a few breaks)**

**Now…I don't own Life with Derek.**

**Chapter Three- Will you be my date?**

Throughout first and second period, Casey kept asking random guys if they had a date for the prom. Just like Frank, they all said no before she even finished her question. She didn't understand why everybody was saying no to her. She kept asking herself if she was ugly or if she gained some pounds over the weekend or if she had a pimple or something on her face. Every time there was a break in between classes she had to go to the bathroom to check her face to make sure nothing was on it.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at all of Casey's attempts of asking out guys. Weirdly enough, Derek was in a lot of Casey's classes. He just wasn't in fourth period German with her. Derek was taking French.

Casey looked over at Emily during the break between second period class and third period class. "Am I ugly?" she asked Emily once again. This was like her fifteenth time asking her in thirty minutes.

Emily sighed and said, "No, Casey. You're not ugly."

"Then why won't anybody go to the Prom with me?" she asked, confused. Either her best friend, Emily wasn't telling the truth or Derek did something so that none of the guys would say yes.

"Casey, they just probably have had a date to go already. You're just too late for asking now."

Casey groaned. If all the guys already have a date for the Prom, then how will Derek get a date for the prom?

The bell rung for third period class. Casey hurriedly went into Math and sat in her assigned seat. Yes, the only class that had assigned seats was Math class and coincidently she sat next to two guys; Derek and Sam. Sam on the right of her and Derek on the left. They were all in the front row. Mrs. Lees, the Math teacher, liked having them up front since Derek and Sam where friends and would always interrupt their class with a funny and Casey made sure that they were paying attention is class.

Casey was one of the first people in the Math class and she sat on the seat she was assigned for. "Hey, Case?" Casey heard Sam say. She turned around to face Sam and waved shyly at her ex-boyfriend, but now best friends. "I got to ask you something." Sam was going to ask this tomorrow, but he couldn't wait.

But, before Sam could say anything else, Derek covered his mouth. "What Sam was trying to say was that you're ugly and…" Casey frowned. Derek seeing her frown turned all guilty and changed what he really was going to say. "Just kidding, Case! You're the best step-sister I ever had."

Casey looked at Derek with an eyebrow up. Was Derek insane? Did he forget that he was talking to Casey?

"Sure…" Casey said and sat down as Mrs. Lees came in. Whenever the teacher came in you had to be quiet. They were always outside checking the halls, then they come inside to teach.

Derek and Sam sat down in their seats and watched Mrs. Lees dirty blonde hair bounce as she walked. (She had her hair in curls today.) "So, Class. Like I said today, we are just doing a review game the whole day. You will be assigned three other partners to play the review game." Mrs. Lees smiled as she heard all the moans from her class. She went to her desk and picked up a yellow writing pad to read off the groups. "Dana, Rebecca, Brian, Steve. Group One. You guys sit over there." She pointed to a spot in the corner. "Group two will be sitting over there." Mrs. Lees pointed to a place on the other side of the room in the corner where group one was sitting. "Danny, Frank, Gina, and Kayla. Group Three, there's five groups by the way, is LeAnn, Richard, Emma, and Robert. You guys will be sitting over there." Mrs. Lees pointed to a spot in the left front corner of the room. "Group Four is Natalie, Francesca, Greg, and John. You will be sitting in the corner over here." Mrs. Lees pointed to a spot in the right front corner of the room opposite of Group three. "Last, but not least," (a/n: why does everyone say that?) "Group Five. Casey, Derek, Frank, and Sam." Casey's eyes widened. She was the only girl in that group! "Sorry, Casey. You were the only girl left."

Casey nodded. "It's okay."

"Everybody, get into your groups and start. I already put the game boards in the spots. That reminds me, Group Five, you'll be sitting in the middle of the room." Group Five nodded and everybody moved to their group spots.

They did their math problems, which were easy since they were just reviewing stuff they all learned in seventh grade like find the degrees missing in the triangle or what's the Addition Opposite Property? Simple. And when they had five minutes left in their class and Group Five's game was done, they all started talking.

"So, Case… Find any dates yet?" Derek asked to mock her. He already knew that Casey didn't find a date yet and it was so funny to him.

This caused Frank to blush. Frank was already asked out by Casey to the Prom, but he said no. How rude, right? But, you see, Frank has been watching this show and it was called _Two different people_ and the director got two parents to act like they were married for one whole year. If all went well in the TV show, they got paid. Weird thing is that the town that Casey and Derek were living in didn't get the station on their TV's but Frank watched it at his uncle's house last weekend. The show was about Casey and Derek. Casey's mom supposedly married George, Derek's dad, and now they're living under one roof in Frank's town. Frank met the director when the director found out he watched it. Derek, a popular messy lying jock teenager and Casey, a clean organized, preppy teenager were stuck under one roof with their parents and the director says that since so maybe people love Derek and Casey and think they should become a couple at the end of the show when it ends, he wants Derek and Casey to fall in love, and what a better way than to fall in love right before a prom?

Frank had to keep quiet about it though or else he would ruin it for a bunch of people.

"No. But that's only because most of them had dates already, like Frank." Casey pointed out.

Derek laughed. He knew that Frank didn't have a date yet. "Sure, Case. Sure."

_**Like it? Oh my gosh, wasn't that a turn point? I promise you that the next chapter isn't the last chapter. There will probably be about 12 or maybe some less chapters in it. I might even make a -wait for it- SEQUEL! If I want to, but first I need to finish this story before I start that. .**_

_**x14xERIKAx14x**_


	4. All about the TV show

**Oh yeah. I'm going to a party tonight for school. I'm going to write and try to make it long. It depends on if I want to get ready for the party at 5:00 or 4:30. Now this chapter is about the T.V. show Two Different People. It's from third person point of view and the characters are from Pennsylvania. Their names are Ashley, Amber, Erika, and Erika's boyfriend Drew and Ashley's boyfriend Brett. I don't own Life with Derek**

**I want to do a quick thanks to my best people who review for me.**

**RAWR-IKICKBUTT- you are so nice! Thanks for your reviews, and yes, that's why George and Nora where laughing. They're weird sometimes. .**

**XAirAngelX****- thanks! Totally, I am much appreciated that you reviewed.**

**Happiebunnie15-Thanks for your review. Oh, my gosh! You were so totally my first review. . THANKS!**

**Hey, all of you who could review and don't want to. -gives everybody a doggy pout face- I LOVE YOU! GIVE ME THE REVIEWS! Please?**

**Chapter Four: All about the T.V. show _Two Different People_**

Ashley and Brett were sitting on the couch side by side. Erika and Drew were in the kitchen getting ready for the movie of _Two Different People_. Amber was sitting on the one seated couch chair in front of the T.V. "Popcorn and drinks are ready!" Erika and Drew both said at the same time coming out of the kitchen. Drew was holding the two big bowls of popcorn and Erika was holding three cups of soda. Drew's and Erika's drink were in the kitchen still.

"Yes! Give me my soda!" Ashley said, holding a in soda long and loud.

Erika shook her head in a "my friend is so weird" way and gave Ashley her drink. She gave Brett and Amber her drink too. Drew handed Ashley and Brett one big bowl of buttered popcorn and sat down on a two seated couch. Erika went into the kitchen and grabbed her and Drew's cups full of soda. When Erika came back with the two cups she handed one to Drew.

Amber was sitting next to Drew in her chair so Amber shared popcorn with Drew and Erika.

"Shh! The movie is starting!" Brett said to everyone even thought nobody was talking. Everybody turned their heads in the direction on the T.V.

_"What happens." _Said a girl who nobody knows.

_"When two totally different people."_ said a guy who nobody knows.

"_Live under one roof for one whole year?"_ said the girl again. The T.V. began to show a small introduction to the show. A small clip of Nora's and George's "wedding" came on.

_"You may kiss the bride!" _said the preacher. Nora and George kissed and then the point of view came to Derek and Casey frowning at their new step sibling. You could tell they didn't like each other in the beginning.

Then a clip of Casey and Derek fighting and yelling at each other came on. "_Derek! Stop it!"_ Casey said.

"_No!"_ said Derek. Then the theme music came on. Casey being the main character.

_"It used to be my mother and my sister and me, a happy little family, and alright with me. When mom got married, that's when everything changed. Some things were lost, and others were gained. A new school, a new house, so many changes it makes my head spin. Now I've got a brother who gets under my skin. This is life with Derek This is life with Derek This is life with Lizzie, Edwin, George, Nora, Marti, and Casey. Livin' life with Derek Livin' life with Derek."_ During the theme song, some small clips of Casey frowning and walking into her new school came and Derek bugging her and a whole family picture of Lizzie, Edwin, George, Nora, Marti, Derek and Casey showed near the end. At the end of the theme song letters in different colors came out and spelled out three words. Two Different People.

(a/n: I'm not going to put in the movie, but it's actually the first four chapters. The movie's live and that's why. This chapter four was actually being done before chapter one, but I'm putting it in right now for chapter four.)

"Oh, my gosh. What's going to happen?" asked Amber to everybody sitting near here.

"I know! I bet you that Casey and Derek will get in a big fight and then… nah I just bet you that Derek is getting soft for Casey. Did you see what he did when he said that she's ugly?" said Drew. A commercial was on now and it said, "_Are you ready for your wedding?"_

**Dun, Dun, Dun! I bet you that I'm stopping here. Yeah, I know. Short Chapter? Yes, but I didn't want to make it really long and tell you what was going to happen in Chapter Five. I'll tell you a secret though. (Chapter Five's name is called: I feel something for you.) oh! I think I know what it's about! Well, of course I do. I'm writing it. He, he!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	5. I feel something for you

**Okay! I got Chapter Five up, FINALLY! Oh, wow. I feel so special. Tell me if it's too short because it might be too short. I tried to make it long. Oh yeah, and I don't own Life with Derek**

**Chapter Five- I feel something for you**

Five period ended and it was time for Sixth Period Lunch. Sam knew he was going to ask Casey during lunch today and he wasn't going to let Derek in the way. Sam didn't even know why Derek didn't want him to ask Casey during fourth period math. Sam was having a hard time with his thoughts. He didn't know anymore if Derek liked Casey or not. He didn't even know if Casey liked Derek. It could be possible and once Sam thought about it, it seemed like the rumor was true.

Sam put his books inside his locker and watched Casey and Derek both. Derek's locker was beside Sam's and Derek's locker was four away from Casey's. Emily's locker was next to Casey's locker, but five away from Derek's.

"Derek, your Social Studies book is in my locker and I don't have my social studies book. You probably have mine." Casey said. Of course Derek could of accidentally took Casey's instead of his since they both lived under the same roof.

Derek shrugged and checked his locker. "Yeah. Here." Derek said, but before he handed the social studies book to her, he licked it.

"Ew, Derek!" Casey said. She looked at the clock, and then sighed. "Thanks a lot. Now I have to have a nasty Derek contaminated book and be late for Lunch!" Casey took the book and stuffed it into her locker.

After she put her lunch money into her skirt pocket, she walked off to lunch with Emily. Derek growled, yes growled, and told Sam to follow him. Sam did as he was told and followed Derek who followed Casey. "Case. I need my lunch money," Derek complained. Sam knew he really had his lunch money, so why was Derek saying he needs his lunch money?

"Derek," Casey said and stopped. "You already have your lunch money." By this time, Derek stopped walking. He was really close to Casey, and if he went just one centimeter in front of him, he would be stepping on Casey.

Casey turned around quickly, not knowing that Derek was one centimeter away from her. Since she was just about one or two inches shorter than Derek, her lips almost touched his chin. Derek's lips almost touched her nose.

They both stood there just like that for a minute, as if everything else around them vanished and they were the only two things left in the world. Derek lowered his head a bit so that they were the same height and that their lips could touch if either one of them even moved closer to the other. Derek closed his eyes and was ready to move closer in. Casey even closed her eyes. She was ready for Derek to move closer to her.

Sam was bug-eying. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that they disliked each other, not like each other enough to kiss. The weird thing was, Casey was mad at Derek just a bit until she turned around to face his almost literally face to face.

"Casey!" Emily said, weirded out by the whole thing too.

Derek's and Casey's eyes shot open. Their lips were half a centimeter away from each other. Casey realized what she was doing and jumped back away from Derek.

"What?" Casey said, wide-eyed. She looked exactly like Sam's facial expression. She was surprised at herself and Derek that they almost kissed each other.

Emily pointed to Derek. The Derek that was surprised himself. "You were about to kiss your step-brother!" she exclaimed.

Casey shook her head and said, "No, way. I have to get my lunch." and walked away to the lunch room. Emily followed her, leaving two guys wide-eyed.

"Dude, Derek. You were going to kiss your step-sister," Sam said.

Derek looked at Sam like he was a nut. "You really thought I was going to kiss her? I wasn't even thinking about doing that." Although in Derek's head, he was thinking to himself._ I can't like Casey like that. Why would I be doing that? And in front on my friend and Casey's friend! Casey was even letting me kiss her! She was probably just spaced out and thought I was someone else, like Sam or somebody. How could I do that? I mean, yeah I kiss girls for the fun of it, not because I like them. But why did I feel such… feelings towards Casey? Maybe I could like her. No. I can't. She's my step-sister and step siblings shouldn't like each other like that._

Derek went into the lunch room, along with Sam and went in line. In front of them was Emily and then Casey since they came in before Derek and Sam. Derek's eyes drifted to Casey. _I think… I feel something for you… Casey._

**Yay! Yay! Yay! Triple Yay! I kind of like this chapter. It seemed cool when I wrote it, but I don't feel like reading it again because I'm TIRED!!! Anyways, review please! I like reviews. -gives everybody who reviews a nice BIG hug- THANKS!!!!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	6. Accidently Kiss

**Okay. I'm so cold. I'm serious. I totally can't feel my fingers because I was just outside and outside is FREEZING right now!!! Just kidding. I went to Florida and stuff. I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I'll like update sometimes. I just can't update that fast anymore because of those darn homework papers. Curse you homework!**

**Chapter Six- Accidental Kiss**

Casey yawned as she poured KIX into her bowl and ate it. The milk was already in the bowl before she poured the cereal in.

"Hey, Case," Derek said, butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't take all of this. This was the first time he talked to her since the almost kiss they did. It was super embarrassing. They would of kissed if it wasn't for Emily too! Weirdly, Derek hated Emily for that now.

"Hey, Derek." She responded. She was kind of nervous to talk to Derek. She was his stepsister for god's sake! She couldn't feel this way about him.

Derek couldn't take it. "Casey! I can't take this. It wasn't on purpose! Let's just pretend that little thing that happened in the hallway never happened. All right?"

Casey looked up at Derek and frowned. "I'm sorry Derek. Today is your day to drive. Let's just hurry up and get this ride over with…" She said and stopped eating her breakfast to go outside. "Hurry up please." Casey put on her coat and backpack and went outside to wait in the car.

Derek sighed and got his backpack and coat and went outside.

**School.**

Everyone was whispering whenever they saw Casey and Derek walk in the hallway.

"Oh, my gosh. Did you hear about Derek and Casey?" asked one girl to another.

"Yeah! They almost kissed! LeAnn told me," said the girl.

Derek and Casey ignored them. Casey couldn't ignore them that well, so between classes she went to go see Phil.

Now Phil, he knew all about this. He knew that there was a T.V. show. He was a paid actor. He had to make Casey like Derek by Prom. And since prom was coming real soon….

Casey came in and sat down on the chair and crossed her arms. She huffed, waiting for Phil to ask…

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Casey straightened up and said, "No, thank you!" but she calmed down a bit and said, "Okay, yesterday, I made a bet with Derek that I could get a date by the end of this week. I asked out a lot of guys, and they all said no! Then when we were about to go into lunch, the strangest thing happened. I almost kissed Derek! I don't know why, but I wanted to." She breathed in. So many emotions for her to handle.

"Maybe you were suppose to kiss him. Who stopped the kiss?" he asked. He already watched it, but he had to act like he didn't know.

"Emily, I think," Casey said. "See! If we were suppose to kiss, it would have happened!"

Phil shook his head. "Or maybe it wasn't suppose to happen then."

Casey smiled, and stood up. "You know what? I feel much better now. Thanks, Phil!" and she ran out the door. Bumping into a certain someone.

**Uhm, sorry for making this chapter so super short and not updating in like, twenty five million years. **

**I promise I'll try to update more.**

**I started writing this chapter in like, February or something. And I finished in like, May.**

**REVIEW!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


End file.
